House of Bellomont
The House of Bellomont, formerly titled as the Bellomontian Dynasty, is the name of an influential, large family dynasty that is currently vying for total control of the world. They were once an important part with the World Government, the former superpower that governed the world. History The family has been documented to have existed for well over three centuries, even older. There is one individual who recalled that the family had been present since the Void Century. Ever since, they have served important functions in the World Government. Positions included the Marines, Cipher Pols, and the general leadership of the World Government. With their sheer expertise and skills, they have spearheaded a steady peace for centuries. By 200 years ago, the World Government curbbed their power and influence, due to a perceived power struggle. While the family tolerated this shift, they would begin a disdainful attitude to the WG. Policies shifted drastically, but the family had always despised the actions the government made. A series of events transpired in which it lead towards a massive war, in which the world government was dissolved. They retook their higher position of power. Culture The House of Bellomont holds itself as a distinctive culture that sets itself apart from the World Government and nations alike. They hold themselves as "stewards and gardeners to plant the garden," accordingly from Big News Morgans in the World Economic Journal. But despite the opinions of this strange attitude that most other newspapers and discussions with leaders have agreed upon, they set a precedent of honor, dignity, and courtesy. This is noticeable in regards to their finely dressed attire, their pristine hygiene, and intricate mannerisms and phrases. One of the refining features of the family is the trademark top hat. Most members wear this as a means of identification. However, these traits are well displayed since they were an integral part of the consolidation of the World Government, despite their curtailed power. They have been known to hold "intellectual sessions" with family members and invited guest (usually the Celestial Dragons). These are not well documented since the family maintains strict secrecy of traditions and rituals. Even Im-sama was invited to these sessions since the family holds great ties to the government. Despite their outward, jovial appearance, they vowed to take control once again. Lord William Bellomont, the Patriarch of the House, formulated a plan to overthrow the world government at Mariejois. This would eventually spew into the War of the Great Succession. Mark of Inheritance Part of the families tradition is the "Mark of Inheritance," a tradition that was more or less practiced at a certain time period. Since the family was greatly small when they arrived to the world, they sought every means to save their people. From then on, the family's size grew exponentially. However, fewer and fewer family dynasties have survived to the present. Aside from the assumation of being the highest ranking member of the family, the major obligation is the acquisition of a massive fortune. Under a major agreement with the World Government over 30 years ago, they promised to have their gold safely stashed into a depository privately for the House, due to the many years of service that they contributed to the government. They witheld the location of the fortune, but is well worth 50% of the world's wealth, the other half the world government. The main requirement is that the successor must be a man of determination, a scholar of the known and unknown, and hold the bounded tradition of the Bellomont Family. It is through this strict rule that forbids women to be a part of the family. William Bellomont stated that "this House is no place for a lady. Foul, vile, heinous deceivers." It is not known if the women are killed or still alive. Since the end of the War, the former World Government was still given recognition as an entity despite their loss of power. The major component that gives leeway to the Rump World Government is the treaty itself. When it was formulated, there was a clause that was imputed at the beheast of Im. He documented that the treaty was non-negotiable following its ratification, even by the death of one of the parties involved. Furthermore, since the World Government also has knowledge of the location of the treasure, they refuse to give it up. Members and ranking William Bellomont, Lord Patriarch of Bellomont, Basileus of the World Dominion Richard Bellomont, Earl of Bellomont, Minister of Commerce Harold Bellomont, Assassin, Unknown rank within the House of Bellomont Lucien, “Youthster," Marquis of Bellomont Charles Bellomont, Viscount of Bellomont Byron Bellomont, Vinicius Bellomont, Exarch of Bellomont Roger Bellomont, Captain-General of Bellomont Phoebus, unknown rank, secret apprentice to Apollonius Gaius Bellomont, Generalissimo of Bellomont, Third Admiral of the World Armada Avignon House of Bellomont This is a distinctive branch of the House of Bellomont. Levalier Brothers Former Members Apollonius Tyana, Arhat of Bellomont, unknown rank Category:Organization Category:Lordofwar97 Category:Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely Category:Dynasty